This application is for partial funding of the Gordon Research Conference on Drug Carriers in Biology and Medicine to be held July, 1991 at The Tilton School, Tilton, New Hampshire. This is an internationally recognized conference held on a bi-annual basis and brings together scientists from academia, government and industrial laboratories principally from the U.S., Europe and Japan. The attendance is usually between 100 and 150 including approximately 30 invited speakers and discussants. The presentations and discussion will focus on recent advances in the biology, chemistry, formulation and efficacy of numerous drug carrier and drug delivery systems. Since this is a field encompassing laboratory studies and clinical medicine, data from clinical studies of promising delivery systems will also be discussed. Specific topics for discussion include vaccines, antivirals, delivery of protein and peptide drugs, gene therapy and immunotoxins. An effort has been made in this and previous conferences in the series to stimulate open and radical discussion of various approaches. Support for invited speakers and discussants (non-industrial) and a number of younger less well funded participants is requested. This conference has previously received NIH funding, the 1990 level being $12,000.